


Broken

by D0ll



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ll/pseuds/D0ll
Summary: It's two am in the morning and the bitch won't stop her blubbering Sweeney expects to walk over and tell her to shut the hell up not to have a heart to heart conversation and cuddling session.





	Broken

It's two am on the fuckin' mornin' and all Sweeney wants to do is sleep. But her incessant blubbering won't stop. He tries everything; he puts his fingers in his ears, warps his jacket around his head tightly, he hides in the bathroom, he sings to himself in a pitiful attempt to drown out her sobbing.

It. Won't. Stop.

Finally with the rage Sweeney was famous for he marches to her side of the shitty little motel they were spending the night.

"Think you can quit it with your fuckin'-" His words come to a halt when he sees her pitiful tiny form curled in a ball on the matress. Cheap scratchy blankets pushed uselessly from the bed to the floor. The dead don't need warmth. They do need tissues though Sweeney surmises as Laura furiously wipes her eyes not wanting him to see her cry. "I can't eat a burger but I can cry an ocean! What the hell kind of sense does that make?! Why couldn't my tear ducts not work like everything else?!" Her chin trembles and tears run down her gray cheeks. Her usual sarcastic and bored voice is soft and broken choked up sobs accenting her words.

Damn what was the hell was wrong with him?! He should just get the hell out of there. Sleep in the lobby or something. Instead Sweeney sighs and sits on the edge of the bed silently but motions with his hand for her to continue. When did he become such a fuckin' sap?! First he saves her life now he's Dr. Phil waiting to listen to all her problems. Fuckin' fuck!

Laura was used to sarcasm, throwing nasty insults at him and him slinging them back so it takes her a moment to prepare to open herself up to him. And another to compose herself enough so she can articulate her thoughts without sounding like a sobbing fool. "I never been not wanted before. Or if I was I didn't really care any way. But ever since he's rejected me it feels like there's a big gaping hole in my chest. Figuratively of course. Do you know what that feels like?" Her dead green eyes take in Sweeney's tall muscular form and handsome face. Sure he was a ginger which wasn't a plus. But he made it work for him. Laura could imagine Audrey and her having lunch Sweeney swaggering in and her friend oggling him until he's a safe distance away then Audrey would lean in close to her, clutch her arm and confide in her all the dirty things she'd like him to do to her. Then Laura would shake her head and roll her eyes. Her crying worsens when she realizes she will never have that kind of friendship with Audrey again. Sweeney wouldn't understand. But when has any one ever understood her or even tried to? They just saw a pretty face and projected whatever they wanted on to her.

"I know exactly how you feel." His shoulders tremble slightly as he continues "I was once worshipped everyone knew me and loved me now I'm a forgotten memory." His voice breaks at the end. Laura has sat up to stare at him like she doesn't understand but she really wants to. When was the last time anyone ever cared to listen to him? He can go around freely telling people he's a leprechaun because no one cares. No one has cared for ages and it's made him mean and resentful. He tries to drown his bitterness with booze but it hasn't worked in all these centuries. No amount of liquor will make him forget how it felt it be loved. Nothing could fill the void Essie and others like her left. Laura's little show of curiosity sparks a light in him he thought long dead. She's actually paying attention to him, and he's craves it like a man dying of thirst craves water.

Laura is so beautiful even in death Sweeny wonders how he'll be able to stand it when she's reanimated. Maybe then Shadow will take her back. Sweeney should be happy she'll be out of his hair forever but the thought leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. His hands ball into fist as he imagines Shadow smiling at Laura looking beautiful as ever. Stitches gone, color returned to her smiling cheeks. Him picking her up and swinging her in his arms as she squeals like a pig 'Puppy!' What a disgusting pet name.

"Damn. I'm cold." Laura says breaking Sweeney out of his thoughts. His brows scrunch together in confusion. "The dead don't get cold. "

Laura scowls at him. "Don't you think I know that shit head? But I still am." She clutches her arms, huddles her legs together her little body shivering.

Sweeney rises from the bed and bends down to fetch the disregarded blanket from the floor and hands it to her.

Laura shakes her hand no. "The last thing I need is damn bed bugs." And snacks it out if his hands back to the cheap carpet.

Sweeney throws his arms up, 'There is no damn pleasing this damn woman!' "Well what do you want to do you can't be shaking like a fuckin' leaf all night."

"Hold me." She says reluctantly her voice so soft Sweeney thinks he misheard her.

"What?"

"Nothing. Never mind. I'll be fine." Laura says looking vulnerable and sounding embarrassed. She swiftly turns away from him to lay on her side facing the wall. Staring at the dent in the cheap plaster wall.  

The springs in the bed groan and the mattress shifts under Sweeney's weight as he sits next to her. He lays back then his big muscular arm is wrapped loosely around her waist careful not to disturb her stitches. It's been so long since he held a woman he almost forgot how it felt. Sweeney could almost remember how it was to be a man when he desired love not worship. A beautiful kind wife and little kids running around filling his halls with laughter. The only thing that remained human in him was thirst for liquor. Maybe he was as dead inside as her.

After a moment Laura stopped shivering his warmth enveloping her. It felt so good to be held.

"Happy now?" His breath tickles the back of her neck.

"You smell like vomit and cigarettes." Laura's repeats his words back at her and Sweeney's glad she's faced away from him so she can't see the smile on his face.

"You smell like a dead rat." He remarks but shifts closer to her it wasn't like he hadn't smelt worst.


End file.
